Sansa Stark, The Winds of Winter
by becominfamouslaterinlife
Summary: My take on what Sansa Stark's (Alayne Stone) story will be like in the next two books.
1. Chapter 1

**Alayne**

She knocked at the door.  
A voice came from behind it. "Yes?"  
Alayne opened the door and went inside. Petyr was hunched over many pieces of paper. A single candle burned on his desk.  
"You asked to see me father?" Alayne asked.  
"I did." He fumbled through his piles of paper, and pulled a single piece out. Petyr held it in his hands as if it were a baby. "I'm writing a letter to lady Waynwood. Tell me what you think."  
He handed her the letter.

_Dear Lady Waynwood,_  
_It is that time again and the household of the eyrie my retreat the gates of the moon for winter. I write this letter to invite you to come stay with us here. _  
_Lord Robert's health is better now we are here. He has become very attached to my daughter Alayne. A beautiful girl. She is almost fifteen. Right to be married. _  
_I trust your ward Harry is well. I hear he won a tournament recently? How wonderful. I suppose I must refer to him as ser now? _  
_Now onto the matter of your debt. You promised me 50,ooo dragons? I have had no money sent to me. _  
_Just a thought- Maybe I could forget your debt? 50,000 dragons really isn't that much. _  
_In return for a wedding. _  
_My daughter and your ward?_  
_In any case. I hope you can join us for a few weeks. _

_Lord Protector of the Vale. Lord of Harrenhall and Lord Husaband of the late Lysa Tully._  
_Petyr Baelish_

"A bit straightforward father?" Alayne asked.  
"An innocent mind like yours would think that." He smiled. "You see, Lady Anya wood never spend the money bringing the majority of her household to the gates of the moon. Unless she knew she was getting something. By forgiving her debt. She will come here and push Harry into asking for your hand."  
"Why do you lie about Sweetrobin's health?" Alayne asked. Robert's health had been extremely bad and he had been confined to his rooms by maester Coleman.  
"Everyone knows Robert will die. Some more than others. Should Lady Anya realise this, She will think that Harry will become the Lord of the Vale. And think that there may be someone more promising to be his wife. We must not let her think this." He smiled and took a sip of wine.  
She looked at him in disgust. "Why do you let Robert suffer? Why don't you just poison him and get it over with?"  
He took her seriously. "Not until you are married. If I poison him now. Harrold will be the Lord of the Vale. He will be buried in marriage proposals."  
"Ah. Is that all you want of me father. May I retire?"  
"Not quite yet. There are chests over there in the corner. Gifts for you."  
Alayne got up and went to the chests in the corner. She gasped at them.  
"Oh. Thank-you!" There must have been at least twenty dresses in there. Many more pieces of jewelry and other items of clothing.  
"You like them?"  
"I love them... only, you tease me for I cannot wear these. For only a woman of true birth could wear these dresses."  
"Nonsense. You are the daughter of the Lord protector. The stepsister of the Lord of the Vale. No one is going to tell you that you cannot wear a certain colour or come give your father a kiss."  
Sansa got up and kissed her father on the cheek.  
"I will have them brought up to your chambers. You may go."  
Alayne smiled and left the room.

Randa came up to her rooms to explore the new clothes Alayne's father had given her. Ten of the dresses were clearly formal and fourteen were for day wear. Alayne saw all colours of the rainbow. Blues and greens to reds and purples.  
"I'd ask to borrow these dresses but your tiny!" Randa held a lacey plum dress up to front.  
"You can wear some of the jewelry. I don't think I'll be able to wear all of it."  
"Only. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but. Well, You're a bastard and these clothes. Their for a noble lady. You're not really meant to wear these sorts of dresses."  
Alayne sighed. "I know. I told him that. He said no one was going to tell me off for wearing them so it didn't matter."  
"Well, no one is going to come up to you directly and say that no, but you may get a few odd stares."  
"Yeah well, who cares? My...father said it would be alright."  
"What's going on with him?"Myranda asked, now rummaging through the jewelry box.  
"Nothing...he's just mourning, and he has a lot of work to do. He's really stressed."

People did turn their heads when sansa walked through the courtyard the next morning wearing a blue gown decorate with ivory swirls. It was cut low at breast and had a silver belt which came in tight at the waist. Her cloak matched with the same fabric. White fur lined the top of it. Alayne didn't usually bother with her hair but today but she felt her hair should match the beauty of her dress. She pulled her hair back, let a small bit fall down on her face. She did a round plait and let the loose hair fall down her shoulders and over her breasts.

Randa was waiting for her at the gates. She was jealous of Alayne's new clothes and wanted some new dresses. Luckily the fabric stool had just had a new shipping in. They had invited Mya to come with them but she wasn't interested.  
They bought honey nut sticks and went to the seamstresses. There Randa picked out a silver dress with a plum coloured over jacket with long sleeves. Wispy silk fell from her waist, lined by myrish lace.  
"I heard our father's have invited the Waynwoods to come stay with us?" Randa told Alayne as the seamstress measured her waist.  
"Yes. Well." Alayne started. "It would be a horrible journey. Being really cold...and winter is coming."  
Randa frowned, "Aren't those the stark words?"  
"Erm. I think so."  
"Whatever happened to them? I never met the family, I know Eddard was beheaded. Robb and Catelyn were killed at the Red wedding. The younger boys were murdered by the greyjoy boy. What hap  
pened to the girls? I swear there were two of them?"  
"Yes. Sansa and Arya."  
"Oh yes! Sansa disappeared the night king Joffrey died. What happened to her? I...I dunno. Maybe some lord is hiding her. Passing her off as his daughter? What do you think happened?"  
"I don't think so. That seems a bit stupid and risky to me. I mean what if they were caught?"  
"True. What about the younger one?"  
"She escaped."

"You asked to see me father?" Alayne entered her father's study.  
He grinned and waved a letter. "My sweet Alayne. We have news from Ironoaks."  
"Iron oaks is the seat of house Waynwood, right father?"  
"Yes, It is."  
"What does the letter say?"  
"They'll be here in two weeks. Here read the letter."

_Lord Baelish,_  
_We are glad that Lord Robert is better. We should see him to full health._  
_We would be glad to come to the gates of the moon for a few weeks, thank-you for the offer._  
_Unfortunately we are not able to pay our debt, Therefore the marriage of your daughter to Harry would be welcomed by us. But only if Harry wishes it. _  
_We will see you in two weeks._

_Anya Waynwood._

"We best prepare for a wedding." Littlefinger smiled deviously.  
"I am married father." Alayne whispered.  
"A marriage never consummated. An almost certainly dead husband. Easily set aside."  
"Yes father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alayne**

The entourage arrived at noon. Alayne expected something slightly grander, as she had experienced at Winterfell. All though so much had happened since then and it was so long ago Sansa could still remember how the servants had hung banners around the entire castle and decorated it so beautifully. She recalled every person in Winterfell kneeling for the king and his huge household. This was an entirely different matter. Ten people stood in the courtyard as four horses and a luggage carriage drew up in front of them.  
Mounted on a silver mare was clearly lady Anya. Next to her on a brown steed was her son, Wallace. A boy of perhaps 18. Tall with long dark hair down his back to match his dark eyes. He had a bow and a set of arrows on his back. A hunter.  
A young girl about Sansa's age rode a brown horse, she had blonde hair and green eyes in contrast to the Waynwood boy. Perhaps his wife? Maybe.  
The last horse was a black stallion. Riding it was a tall comely boy, blonde hair fell over his blue eyes. On his chest where the red and white checkers of house Hardyng.  
Oh. Alayne thought. She lowered her gaze to the floor.  
Littlefinger spoke first, "Welcome Lady Waynwood."  
Lady Waynwood nodded, "Hello Lord Baelish." She did not look pleased to see him. "This is my youngest son, Wallace. My niece; Carliah and my ward; Harry."  
"You must be tired from your journey. Please, let my steward show you to your chambers." Lord Royce offered his hand.  
"Thank-you my Lord." She climbed down from her horse.  
"Alayne, please show Lady Waynwood to her chambers." Petyr told his daughter.  
"So this is the girl I have heard so much about." Anya looked at Alayne. "Pretty dress."  
"Thank-you, my Lady." Alayne responded as politely as she could.  
"Show us the way then."  
"Yes my Lady."

The gates of the moon were a large square fortress. With a courtyard in the centre. The Waynwoods would be staying in the west wing.  
"I hope you will be comfortable in here my Lady."  
"It will serve. Alayne is it?"  
"Yes my Lady."  
"What time will food be served?"  
"Nine, My Lady. In the great hall."  
"You may go."  
Alayne curtsied and left.

After the afternoon's bland events, Alayne believed she would be settling down to a quiet dinner with their guests, something completely opposite to what she had experienced at Winterfell. However when she came in from the gods wood she discovered music and laughter coming from the great hall. She quickly ran to her room, dressed and told her maid to hurry with her hair.

The guards opened the heavy oak doors for her. She walked in Gracefully and was greeted by her father, "Alayne. You're late." He said impatiently. "Our guests have been waiting."  
"My apologies father, I was unaware that dinner had already begun." Alayne said.  
"No matter you are here now. And you do look lovely." He lead her over to the high table where many people were sitting. Lord Royce sat awkwardly beside Lady Anya. Myranda was laughing with Carliah and Harry and Wallace were sitting deep in discussion and the other end of the table.  
Alayne sat down between Petyr and Harry, a chair clearly picked for her.  
Harry turned towards her and poured her a glass of wine. She thanked him and took a sip.  
"Would you like to dance Alayne?" he asked her.  
"I would enjoy that very much ser."

Harry led her onto the dancefloor, and they begun the dance. Harry held her waist and her his shoulder. They floated around the hall, never missing a step. She heard women gasp and mean sigh.  
Then harry spoke to her, "I am told we are to be married Alayne."  
She decided to play this game, "my father has put forth the notion."  
" You are very beautiful Alayne..."  
"Thank-you sir." she smiled and giggled. _Maybe I'll get my song after all_. She thought, but then restrained herself. _No. Those are silly little girl dreams_.  
"Only, Alayne I am sure you are a lovely person. Its just... You are of natural birth. The heir to the Vale could not marry someone of natural birth...however I would like to be your friend and perhaps something more..." He slid his hand up from her waist to her chest.  
Alayne made no indication that this had happened. "Do you know how long you will be here?" she asked coldly.  
Harry smirked and placed his hand on her waist. "My cousin has not told when we shall be departing." there was a silence between them and then he asked, "have you ever done archery Alayne?"  
"Never." That was a lie. When her mother or septa wasn't looking Robb would force her to to take part in the family archery competition, Arya always won for Jon and Robb had ever prefered their swords. Bran was hopeless and Rickon was a baby. Sansa was a close second.  
But that was Sansa Stark. She was Alayne Stone. Alayne Stone was no archer.  
"Would you like me to teach you tomorrow?" he asked.  
She smiled. "I would ser."  
The dance ended and they did not speak again all night but Alayne could not ignore his occasional glances her way.

Alayne expected to break her fast with her new friends and enjoy the company of people her own age but was summoned to breakfast by her father.  
"Ah Alayne." he put down his papers. "Come have some breakfast. Lemon cakes perhaps?"  
She sat down and frowned. "Is it not a bit too early for lemon cakes father?"  
"I think we should celebrate." Petyr winked. "Last night was a success. Well done Alayne." he raised his cup and nodded at her before taking a sip.  
"Father, It was not a success. He told me he did not wish to marry me."  
"Patience my daughter. You must be patient. Harry will soon want to wed you."  
Alayne pondered on this for a moment. "He said it would not be fitting for a girl of my status to marry the heir to the Vale."  
"Lady Anya has sided with me and believes you and Harry should marry, you will be wedded and bedded with in a moons turn. Now go make him fall in love with you."  
Alayne got down from the table and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Alayne

She found them in the courtyard. Wallace was shooting arrows continuously into the bulls eye. While Randa was swooning all over him. Carliah also shot well but lacked the talent of Wallace. But it was Harry who spotted her.  
"Alayne!" He yelled.  
Alayne ran over to him.  
"Alayne, where have you been?We missed you at breakfast." Randa smiled and winked.  
"Sorry my father wished to dine with me this morning."  
"plotting how seduce me no doubt." Harry loosed an arrow at the bulls eye.  
"No!" Alayne joked as if she was trying to cover up the fact that he had guessed the plan.  
WThey laughed, and Harry turned to her. "Am I going to teach you to shoot or not?"  
"You are indeed."  
He handed her the bow and arrow and began to talk her through it.  
"Right you want to clip the wooden bit onto the...yes, now place the arrow..."  
He came up behind her and helped her draw the string. Harry held her hands,  
"Now focus on...Woah." Harry had lost all focus on shooting and was staring down Alayne's dress. It was a rich green but had a special bustier that meant someone standing infront would see nothing...but someone standing from above would see everything.  
Alayne felt something hard against the back of her dress. She grinned " I thought we were shooting arrows."  
"Oh yeah. Sorry." they loosed the arrow and hit the bulls eye.  
She laughed and turned to face kissed him then turned around like it had never happened. Alayne loosed another arrow at the centre of the target.  
She feelt a feeling inside of her that she had never felt inside of Sansa Stark, a sort of enpowerment. Wolf's blood.  
They spent the rest of the morning hitting targets in the courtyard. Myranda's brother returned from tutoring. He attempted to shoot but failed, Myranda said she didn't want to embaress herself and so she would stay away from the bow.  
At about midday Petyr walked in to the courtyard with six horses. All carrying tons of food.  
He kissed Alayne on the cheek and told them they could ride out as far as a five miles radius. As she climbed on her horse she realised that this was the first time she had been free since she arrived in Kings Landing. Her cage door was open until dusk an she intended to fly far.  
They followed the stream down to the woods where they laid the picnic blanket down and placed the food down.  
Alayne hadn't been so happy in years. The boys made a fire, they ran bare foot around the forest pretending to be forest mymphs and bandits. It was dark when Harry pulled her away from the others.  
"Where are we going?" she asked drunkenly.  
"Away from the others." He pulled her futher in to the woods.  
"Why?"  
Harry pushed her up against a tree. "So I can do this." He began to kiss her neck softly and then her lips. Alayne gasped in pleasure. He pulled her skirts up and put his hand between her legs.  
"That is reserved for my husband." She giggled nervously.  
"Marry me."

They laughed, danced, drunk and ate. completely forgetting the time and ended up sleeping in the woods.  
Alayne awoke in the arms of Harry beneath their cloaks. She thought she could stay there forever, but then she heard voices.  
"Those are some nice 'orses." she heard someone say.  
Outlaws.  
"Harry." She hissed. " up someones there!"  
He squinted then realised what she was saying. He jumped up grabbing his sword.  
"Six o'them. Who d' reckon they belong to?"  
"Dunno but their our na!"  
Alayne heard laughter. Harrry was half way to horses by now. Slowly creeping forward.  
Alayne picked up the bow and arrow, hiding it beneath her cloak.  
Carliah had woken by this time to and was shaking the other three awake. Wallace imediately bounced up and drew his bow. He followed Harry to the horses.  
They hid behind the bushes until Harry yelled, "Back away and I'll kill you quickly!"  
The rest of them felt they had no choice but to stand up.  
"Well what 'ave we got 'ere?"  
Stood before them were three middle age men, unshaven and unclean.  
"Three little boys!" One sneered.  
"With little cocks!" Another joked.  
They all laughed.  
"But hold on!" The first said. "Look at those beauties! We'll take those as well as the horses!" He began to move forward but Wallace shot him in the eye.  
"You dare boy!" The first drew his sword but Harry ran him through with his blade.  
The last jumped onto his back. The outlaw attemped to pull out his knife but Alayne took him out with her arrow.  
The outlaw fell backwards leaving Harry free.  
"Y...you saved my life." He stuttered.  
Alayne smiled. "We should head back. My father is probably worried sick."

Indeed he was, Lady Anya, Lord Royce and Petyr were standing outside of the huge gate waiting for their children. Lady Anya was pacing about madly and when she saw them coming she collapsed in to Nestor's arms.  
"ALAYNE!" She heard her father shout. "My solar, now!"  
Alayne did as she was bid.

Her father shut the door quietly behind them.  
"You almost gave me a heart attack! What do you think you were doing?"  
"Father..."  
"No...Sansa. Had you been killed. My...our plans would have gone to ruin completely. Never do that again. Do you understand?"  
Alayne waited for a moment, "Harry asked me to marry me. Though you ought to know." and with that she stormed out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to apologize because by mistake I uploaded a chapter from another fanfiction. I was getting a bit confused when people where talking about the last chapter four. Anyway, here's the real chapter 4 I meant to upload ages away :) **

**Alayne**

"NOOOOO!" Robert screamed. "No Alayne! Please you can't!" He sobbed.  
"Sweetrobin, I already said I would." She tried to comfort him.  
"I forbid it!" He sobbed, "You may not marry Harry."  
Petyr had not told Robert about the wedding yet, so when he asked about the decorations being put up Alayne was forced to tell him herself.  
"But you were meant to marry me!" He cried in her arms.  
Maester Coleman came in at that moment. "Did he find out?" He asked.  
Alayne nodded. "Rest up now Robert." Maester Coleman took his hand and led him away.

The seamstress had arrived yesterday, too late to do a fitting. So Alayne was having her gown fitted this morning.  
She found the woman from Myr in her solar, along with other women. Randa, Carliah, Mya and Lady Waynwood.  
The Myrish lady had brought with her many elegant white boxes tied with different shades of blue ribbon. She stood up when Alayne entered the room.  
"Lady Alayne." She said with an accent. "Your gown is ready." She walked gracefully over to the largest box. She pulled lightly on the sky blue ribbon and the box fell apart. Inside was a folded silky dress of Ivory.  
The woman from Myr shook out the gown, "Would you like to try it on Lady Alayne?" she asked.  
Alayne nodded and followed the woman into the bedchamber. There she undressesd and the seamstress pulled the gown over Alayne's head and laced up the back. Then she left and Alayne was left to admire herself in the mirror.  
The dress was simple and elegant, unlike her last which was costly and embelished with many jewels. This dress was only lined with a few freshwater pearls. The bodice was tight and hugged her figure and the sleeves fell to the ground from her elbows. The skirt was loose but did not have a long train as her last did.  
"You like the dress?" The myrish lady had returned and she was carrying more boxes with blue ribbons.  
"It's beautiful, thankyou." Alayne twirled.  
"I have the shoes, veil and cloak." She placed the boxes on the floor before moving towards Alayne. She began to fix the dress, pulling the fabric around awkwardly. Then she whispered;"And...the other items."

"What is this!?" Alayne stormed into the solar, in her hand she held the green cloak, embellished with tiny silver mockingbirds that the seamstress had given her.  
Petyr was looking out of his window, as he turned around she saw he was holding that book. Littlefinger was constantly writing in it, Alayne was not sure what it was.

"Oh that. For appearances my darling."

"But you said..."

"Yes, and I have kept my word, worry not." He placed the book on the desk and walked over to the cupboard. "Do not worry, I have your real maiden cloak and the dye remover." He took a key from his pocket and opened the doors. Then he removed a small bottle and a mass of grey fabric.  
"I will keep this hidden until the morning of your wedding." He handed her the small bottle. "This will return your hair to normal. Rise early on the day. Lather your hair with it, leave it on for an hour, then wash it out in a bath."

"And I will be S...Sansa once more?"

"Sansa Stark, Lady of the Eyrie, Riverrun and Winterfell."

"Sansa Stark."

"Queen of the North."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd Just like to apologize for not uploading any more chapters for months. **

**School+Lazy person= Story updated not often enough. :(**

**I guess I pulled a GRRM on you guys huh?**

**Thank you to all the people who read this and review. I value everyone's input. Please review and write your theories as they may **

**help to shape this story. **

**Thanks again, I hope you like it.**

Sansa

"Lady Alayne. Lady Alayne." She heard her maid's voice whisper. "You must rise now Lady Alayne. Your lord father says so."

Alayne let herself be pulled from the bed. She sat silently in her chair as the maid applied the cream to her hair. After an hour she climbed into the tub. Half asleep she let the girl soap and wash her hair. She woke when the maid screeched "Gods! M'Lady its turned ya hair turned red!"

"Has it indeed?" She pulled her hair away from the girl. Indeed. Her hair had returned to its usual shade. "Wash it all out, quickly." Alayne told the girl.

The maid did as she was told, washed and dried her hair.

Sansa felt a burden had been lifted, she was her true self now, Alayne was gone.

"My Lady Alayne..."

"Sansa. It's Sansa now."

The girl looked very confused. Then her eyes widened, "You're...But...Aren't you dead?... Forgive me m'lady."

Sansa paid no notice to the girl. She had a wedding to attend.

Sansa ate breakfast in bed that morning, wishing no one to see her auburn hair. She warned her maid if she told anyone Sansa stark was eating breakfast not Alayne stone she would be mucking out the horses all winter. but she was too excited to eat much of her porridge and milk so finally, she ordered her maid to help her dress.

The dress was as beautiful if not more so with her auburn hair flowing down her back, but there was one thing missing. The maid held up the green cloak awkwardly but Sansa shook her head wondering how she would get her hands on the direwolf embellished cloak she was to wear.

Luckily there was a knock at the door , and in came Petyr Baelish... with the grey coak. He wrapped it around her shoulders, " You look magnificent my dear!" He held Sansa's hand and twirled her around infront of the mirror. "Now, your guests are waiting. We must attend them."

Not very many people had been able to attend the wedding due to the heavy snow. But the houses of westeros had sent their apologies along with gifts of gold, spices, silks and gemstones...but still the sept would be almost half empty.

But still enough people will attend that stories of Sansa Stark's return will travel quickly.

Petyr and Sansa walked along the cold corridors and out through the courtyard until they came to the sept. One...Two...Three...

The sept doors opened and inside where a hundred smiling faces that quickly turned to surprised ones. Her red hair and direwolf embroidered cloak meant people quickly picked up on who the girl walking down the aisle was.

"Sansa Stark?" A guest hissed.

"I thought she was dead?" Said another.

But she was not dead, she was alive. Alive enough to walk down to meet the one face who was the most surprised.

Petyr gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood slightly to the side of the alter.

Sansa smiled at her soon to be husband, but he did not return the favour.

Instead he frowned. "You would have me believe you were Alayne Stone. A bastard girl from the Vale. But instead you hide your true self. Sansa Stark."

He turned on his heel and exited out the left wing door. Petyr and Lady Anya followed suit.

Sansa felt humiliated. She could not stand in front of all those bewildered faces that mixed with surprise and pity. So she too went through the left door.

Inside were the hushed angry voices of Lady Anya and Baelish.

"You did not think to involve me in your plan?" Anya hissed at Littlefinger. "You embarrass my House and my Ward by bringing out the rightful Queen of the North, by being the only Legal heir to her brothers kingdom!?"

"Anya." Petyr said calmly. "You must understand. I could tell none of this plan! But surely it is better that Harry marries a queen, rather than a bastard girl?"

"And what of the Lannisters. They hold the Iron throne! Should Harry marry a traitor he becomes a traitor! And now you have revealed Sansa Starks existence, and that she resides in the Vale, the Whole of the Kingdom stands as an outlawed region!"

"Sansa will Have no need of the Lannisters. Stannis will take care of them. We will simply reap the rewards, and Queen Sansa Stark the one true ruler of the North will convince every e true northmen to rally behind. They will make her Queen!"

"She is no Queen! Only by claim. She is precisely like that Targaryen girl we have been hearing so much of, A claim but no crown!"

At that point they noticed Sansa standing by the doorway.

"Am I to marry today?" Sansa asked plainly.

Petyr and Anya looked at each other and then to Harry. Who was standing in the corner of the room, silent as the night.

"Do you still wish to marry the 'Queen of the North?"' Lady Waynwood asked mockingly.

"I was prepared to marry Alayne Stone, but it would appear she is only a mask." Harry walked towards Sansa.

"Are you still the woman I love?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I am!" Sansa replied in a shocked but relieved fashion, "My name and my hair may have changed, but truly you fell in love with Sansa Stark."

"Then it is Sansa Stark who I shall wed."

He took her arm and led her out into the main sept where the guests anxiously awaited the Drama that would reappeared from behind the door. Sansa and Harry took their places at the altar where a confused septon stood.

"Septon I wish to take Lady Sansa Stark as my wife. Please proceed with the ceremony."

But the septon did nothing.

"Is there a problem Septon?" Harry asked.

"It is just...well, to my understanding...Lady Stark is Lady Lannister. Wed to Lord Tyrion Lannister."

"The late Lord Tyrion Lannister." Baelish interrupted. "He is dead, and the marriage was never consummated. Lady Sansa is fit to marry."

"Very well." The septon replied, and began the ceremony.

The cape switching was much less awkward than her marriage to Tyrion. Petyr removed her direwolf cloak (The only part that felt wrong.) and Harry replaced it with his red and white chequered one.

They said their vows and lit their candles and exited the sept, as husband and wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa

The feast was no modest affair. Though it began with whispers of confusion from the guests, It ended with laughing and dancing. Sansa's feet hurt from the steps to the dances she had almost forgotten. Sansa had drunk so very much wine her head span, and her stomach was far from empty.

At midnight Littlefinger stood on top of a table and announced it was time for the bedding.

A group of six men carried Sansa away and began undressing her and they climbed the stairs.

"How does my Lady like her men?" Ser Denan quiped as he undid the back of her dress.

"Rare. And served with dried blood oranges." Sansa replied elusively.

"Harry is a lucky man. " Said Orides Falkent, pulling off her underdress.

"And so is the whore you will bed tonight." Sansa laughed.

"My wife is no whore!" He replied equally as sarcastically.

The men stared her desirably.

"The gods have been kind to you Lady Sansa." Ser Edmald admired. "I believe I may take the old gods. Perhaps they will honour me with a larger cock. Not that it would fit in my breeches if it got any bigger."

"I highly doubt that ser." Sansa said graciously and flounced into the bedchamber.

There was a fire going in the fireplace. Beside the large bed was a wooden table with two goblets of wine and a wheel of cheese.

Sansa got into the bed and lay down, she pulled the covers up to hide her bare body and put her head to the pillow.

Then her new husband came in, and shut the door behind him.

When the sun shone in through the window and woke Sansa up, she expected to find her husband lying next to her. Instead she was alone.

"Quehra!" Sansa called her maid's name. The dornish girl peeked her head round the wall.

"Yes, my lady?" She answered. Quehra had arrived with the Myrish dressmaker. She had been all over the world and had too many stories for a girl of only seventeen. Sansa had begged her to stay as her handmaiden. She had reluctantly agreed, only with the promise that Sansa would pay for her next adventure.

"Where is my Lord husband? Has he gone to breakfast already?"

"No my lady. He left before dawn for a council meeting."

"A council meeting? Before Dawn?"

Sansa's head was awash with ideas of what could have caused a meeting so early in the morning.

"Bring my green dress, the one with the white sides." Sansa told her maid. She quickly sat at her dressing table, dragged a brush through her hair. She didn't have time to wash properly, So she sprayed herself with the perfume she had received from a knight's wife and quickly slipped into the dress.

She ran along the corridors towards the council chamber, but when she arrived the guards barred the door to prevent her from entering.

"Forgive me Lady Hardyng, but this is a private council meeting. No one is allowed to enter."

"I have received special permission from the Lord protector. Now, move." Sansa lied.

The guards looked at one another, each in their minds preparing to blame the other...they foolishly let her through.

The council chamber was completely silent. A few nobles from the wedding besides her family and lord Royce sat around the large wooden table.

Petyr was the first to notice her come in, "Sansa. There is no reason for you to be in here! Why did the guards open the doors...go have breakfast. I will be along shortly..."

Sansa didn't move. "Why was council called together so early this morning?"

"It's nothing truly." Petyr smiled.

"I don't believe you." Sansa turned to look at Harry who sat across the table. "What happened. Is king Stannis dead? Have the Lannisters been defeated?"

"No...something far worse." Petyr poured himself a large goblet of wine and sat down at the nearest chair. "We received two letters yesterday. The first raven was shot down by an archer. It was flying to winterfell. To Stannis, from a loyal lord in the south. He said the Targaryen children...they had risen from the dead. Aegon the babe who was killed by ser Gregor...he is now a young man, and the mad kings daughter...Daenerys."

The news struck her hard. Sansa sat down at the table. "May I read the letter for myself?" Sansa asked.

Petyr nodded and slid the first letter along the table.

Your Grace,

I alone have escaped Storm's end with less than ten men. A large host with exotic fighting methods approached the walls a few days ago. Within hours they had began to attack us,

however Storm's end is strong and they barely made a dent...but the strangest part was they were flying Targaryen banners.

A few hours in we saw great shadows cast upon the walls.

Dragons.

Their fire melted the castle walls but many of the elderly men you left here to guard died of shock.

Most of the forces were dead in minutes, including my sons.

Before he died, a man told me it was Aegon Targaryen the babe killed by ser Gregor and Daenerys Targaryen.

I would write more but some soldiers saw us escape and are tracking us.

Your Loyal Servant,

Ser Granevald

"Dragons?" Sansa asked meekly. "And two Targaryen children?..this is your idea of nothing?"

No one said anything. They just looked at her as if it was her job to tip the balance.

"You said there were two letters?"

Petyr passed over the second letter. "This raven came from Storm's end."

Lords of the Vale,

I am Daenerys Stormborn and I declare myself the true ruler of westeros, along with my nephew Aegon. I have an army of over 55,000 as well as three dragons.

I have been advised that you have not taken sides in the 'war of five kings' and your army is intact, I give you this opportunity to join the true queen and retain your heads.

Respond within a fortnight of your decision.

Daenerys Targaryen

Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms

Mother of Dragons

Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea

Breaker of Chains

Empress of the slaved bay

Princess of Dragonstone

"Have you reached a decision?" Sansa asked.

No one said anything.

"What are my Lords opinions on the matter?" She rephrased her question.

One man spoke up. "I believe we should join this Targaryen girl, her army outmatches any in Westeros, if we do not join her..."

"You've always been a Targaryen loyalist Waxley, even since the Rebellion!" Another piped.

"And what if she lies? What if we declare our loyalty for a girl with nothing!?"

"Should we take a vote?" Sansa asked.

"We have voted three times already. It is useless." Harry waved her off.

"Then we shall vote again!" Sansa told her husband fiercely. "All in favour of joining Daenerys Targaryen raise your hand."

Sansa glanced over the crown of old men sat around the table.

"It is settled then." Sansa said. "Bring me some ink and a quill."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I got a review by a person who doesn't understand what is happening-which is fine, because I have not been very clear. **

**During the time Sansa has spent at the eyrie and the gates of the moon it has been maybe 12 months. During this time Daenerys was captured by the Khal and then he was killed by Drogon and the Khal's army joined Daenerys.**

**She then rode back to Meereen, to meet Victarion Greyjoy and kill her husband and a hell of a lot of other people.**

**She meets Tyrion and he pledges his loyalty to Dany. Everyone then takes Vicki's ships and they sail all the way to the Stormlands.**

**Barristan declares Connington the real deal and Aegon an actual Targaryen and then they join forces and take storms end.**

**Dany is then advised that the Vale is powerful and has not declared for anyone and sends the letter declaring herself the true ruler.**

**Daenerys army : 3 dragons, 5,000 mercenaries,20,000 Dothraki screamers, 8,000 unsullied, 61 ships (With a fierce as fuck crew on everyone ), At Least 4,000 meereenese and Yunkai'i swords (Most likely more), 2,000 of Aegon's mercenaries and 10,000 dornish spears.**

**So maybe I overestimated by a few thousand, but surely you would increase your numbers slightly when writing a letter?**

**And also reviewing person this is my fanfiction, and I believe that Daenerys will rule westeros.**

**Right..**

Sansa

She wore black that day. It was not strange that Petyr had given her so many black dresses. Black dresses are for those weeks of mourning, after someone has died. Sansa understood what his subtle little hint meant. She would be wearing a lot of black, to mourn those that would be lost.

She donned a black dress embellished with onyx jewels and went down to the sept. It was very quiet. A few silent sisters stood inside as well as six guards. Sweetrobin's body lay broken upon the altar in front of the seven, cold as the snow that fell outside the sept.

They said it had been a 'Fever' that took him. A cruel joke in truth. To let him suffer the same fate as his father. Sansa knew the real poison...and the hand that poured it into the sweetmilk.

There would not be a proper funeral until the Lord's of the Vale arrived. Sansa hated to admit it, but Robert's body was beginning to rot, no matter how many spices were laid and the stench had consumed the entire sept. She prayed to each god in turn. Her first prayer was for the gods to have mercy on Robert's soul, the second to make the Lord's due to arrive want to side with the Targaryens and the last was to give her new family strength where it was needed. Her knees ached and her hands blistered but still she did not get up. It was peaceful...

"Poor thing." She heard a familiar voice from behind her.

Petyr.

"You did this!" She hissed at him, tears streaming down her face.

"My sweet girl. I did what was needed. You know this child stood in the way of everything. I told you this would happen."

The Lord's of the Vale began to pile into the sept. Those too ill or too old to travel sent sons, brothers and Nephews to give their condolences to the grieving Arryn septon dramatically shortened the service due to the stench creeping around the hall.

Sansa stood between Harrold and Petyr, each in black as she was. They accepted the word's of each lord as they came at them like arrows. The meal afterwards was very quiet. No one had anything to say about Robert, as many had never met him let alone have a funny anecdote to toast to. Sansa played with her food, moving it left then right, half a dozen times. The carrots and peas rolled but the meat slid about.

She spoke to Lord Dyndon about his broken leg. She spoke to ser Alyx about his fighting on the trident, and she spoke to Lord Oland about his preference of wine.

He preferred the Hippocras.

After the lemon cakes and flavored ice had been served, her husband stood up wearily._ He smells of too many cups of ale. _Sansa thought_. His lords will naught take him seriously._

"My Lords!" Harry raised his glass. "My dear cousin's death was indeed a tragedy and he will be mourned greatly..."

"To lord Robert!" The lord of Heart's home shouted out as he raised his glass.

"To lord Robert!" All the guests cheered.

"Indeed...If you would follow me we have some matters of state to address."

The Lord's of the Vale left the great hall for the council chamber. Sansa smiled and sat back down in her chair, but Harry beckoned for her to come.

"I would have you in the council chamber my Lady."

A fire had been going in the great Hearth when they entered, as it was very warm. The men sat patiently around the great table until Harrold took his seat, there was no place for Sansa so she stood awkwardly at his side.

"My Lord." Uthor Tollet stood up. "Do you believe it wise to have your young wife in a council meeting?"

_If his lord's are already questioning his decisions what chance does he have?_ Sansa thought.

Harry waved him off. "If you are worried about her tongue my Lord, do not. My wife is more loyal to me than any of you will ever be."

That sent them into uproar.

Harry let them spit their remarks before holding up his hand for silence. "If you disagree with me I will give you a chance to prove your loyalty. My wife and I have come to a joint decision..."

_No. No. No. Do not tell them it was our decision. They will tear you apart for going to your wife for advice._

"We have decided to join Daenerys Targaryen in her war for the Iron throne..."

The Lord's began to roar again. Two stormed from the room.

"I will not dishonour Lord Jon by fighting for his enemy!" One shouted.

"Treason!" Screeched another.

Each man began to argue with one another. Yelling at the top of their voices.

"Silence!" Harry stood up."My Lord's this is in our best interests. This queen has three dragons. If we are not for then we are against and then we will no more than ashes at the feet of our mountains."

That made them quiet.

"Join me." He continued. "Raise your Banners and men and fight for the dragons. Or die as charred hunks of meat." He stepped down from the platform. "I will expect your answers in the morning my Lords. Good night." He took Sansa and led her out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa

It had taken 28 days for the Armies of the Vale to Reach the Bloody gate. Then another fourteen to reach Lord Haraway's Town where the Sky fleet (The group of ships belonging to the lord of the Vale) had sailed down from Gull Town to take them to Riverrun where they would meet the silver two thousand Vale men got on the fleet of ships. Sansa knew not how many would return. Maybe they would all get back on the boats within a fortnight. Perhaps negotiations would go sour and Daenerys would burn everyone of them.

The journey to Riverrun down river had been less painful that the ride from the Bloody Gate... as ships were easier on the thighs. Sansa was now Lady Arryn. She could press her claim on both the North and the Riverlands. But winter had come and armies could not travel fast in the snow...

Her uncle Edmure was yet alive. His wife had been pregnant over eighteen months ago, so she must have given birth by now. Boy or girl? Sansa wondered to herself. _Or perhaps the child is dead._

Still her husband was lord of all the Vale. Her and Harry had taken the the Sky Sailor along with many of the other Lords that had come with their armies. A grand vessel, but more of a large pleasure barge that a war ship. Their cabin was the finest, decorated with Banners of flying eagles. The sheets were embroidered with eagles, the bedstead had them carved in, everything was very...blue.

But her husband had it all taken away and replaced with plain white curtains and bedding. Petyr tried to have him fitted for some more regal clothes of blue and cream, better suited to his position, but he refused.

He also refused to lie with her. Sansa knew she was not with child as her moon blood had come the week before. Harrold would pace the decks of the ship night after night and stay up reading letters until dawn. Not sleeping at all.

"Come to bed." Sansa had begged one evening as they sailed down the red fork. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"No...I..." Harrold muttered, as he poured over several letters by a dimming candle.

"Please. You need your rest. Tomorrow we reach Riverrun."

"I can't, you just sleep. I'll be fine."

"You haven't slept in days, I would advise against meeting Daenerys in a state of..."

"Sansa!" He stood up to meet her eyes. "I have things to do. Many letters to write. Please... just go to bed yourself."

"Baelish can attend to the letter writing...I will attend to my husband! And what my husband needs, is his sleep."

They stared at each other for a while. Then Harry gave in.

"Fine." He said quietly and got into bed.

There was little arguing with Sansa these days. She was a match for any trained mind._ Quick as a wolf_. She had been told.

Sansa curled up in Harry's arms. Though she had expected him to try to make a child with her, she understood how tired he was._ It is probably for the best._ Sansa thought._ If there is to be another war, I best not be a vulnerable pregnant woman when it happens._

Sansa had never been to Riverrun. Her mother's home. It was quite beautiful. Long and elegant. It appeared as if the castle was emerging from riverbed. Sandstone or gold? Sansa thought as the sun shone upon it's walls. They were still perhaps 500ft away from the castle's port cullis.

"A beautiful castle no?" Petyr's footsteps made creaking sounds on the ship's deck. "I was so lucky to grow up there."

Sansa changed the subject. "Are you sure my great uncle still holds Riverrun?"

"My last report said that the Lannisters had it weakly under siege...however you may be right. It has almost been a year, who knows what could have happened. But it does not matter. We could take the castle from anyone with the army we have."

The _sky sailor_ continued to make it's way up the red fork towards Riverrun, edging ever closer to the castle. Sansa continued to enjoy the view.

"This wasn't part my plan you know." Petyr said quietly.

"Well, my Lord. This is the plan now. This is the strongest route to me getting my rightful seat at Winterfell."

"Surely you want more than that?" He turned to her. Resting his elbow on the balcony.

"Winterfell. My husband. The Eyrie. You have delivered on two. I expect the last, but I know you will deliver."

"Of course I will Sansa...but have you not ever dreamt of being Queen?"

Sansa paused. Of course she had. Many times, but those were the dreams of Sansa Stark, the disgraced daughter of Ned Stark...not Sansa Arryn.

"No." She said simply. Remembering all those who had wanted that title and where they are now.

The scout Petyr had sent ahead on horseback along the river bank had returned. "My Lord! My Lady!" He huffed as he climbed the stairs to the upper deck. "The Lannisters do not hold Riverrun, someone else does!"

"Who?" Petyr demanded of the scout after they'd both turned away from the castle.

The scout was about to speak, when his eyes looked upward towards the sky. He let out a whimper and pointed. Suddenly the sun disappeared and darkness absorbed the ship


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sansa**_

The huge beast engulfed the_ sky sailor_ and the three ships behind it with the span of it's great wings. There was silence for only a second before she heard one of her generals shout; "Archers!" She ran to the other end of the ship to tell him that the woman riding the dragon was to be their ally.

But men are such fools. Such thundering great fools.

The archers aboard the _eagle's justice_ pulled the strings in their bows tight and the loosed the arrows.

But the dragon was gone.

It reappeared beside the _sky sailor_, its claws skimmed the water as the rider became level with the deck of the ship.

"Sansa Stark?" A beautiful woman upon the onyx dragon called out.

Sansa did not know how to reply; she could barely get one word out, in such shock of the great beast beside her. "Yes!"

The elegant girl smiled and reigned the dragon upwards towards the clouds. Harry appeared behind her, his hand on her back.

"Was that her?" He asked as the dragon flew off into the distance towards the slowly approaching castle.

"Well...I know naught of any other Dragon riding queen."

The ships docked at the small harbour on the edge of the red fork. Sansa and the group of high status men that followed her were greeted by Daenerys, the woman who rode the dragon, and what appeared to be her council, though they were none that Sansa had seen before, with their many coloured cloaks and silks, eyes and hair of every colour of the rainbow.

In every direction she saw soldiers of many styles. Some wore spiked caps and stood as still as

Daenerys floated towards sansa, awash with purple and gold fabrics, glistening in the winter sun. The cold seemed not to phase her.

"Lady Sansa. It is so nice to meet you." She said in the same way as Margaery and Cersei had.

"Your Grace." Sansa curtsied. "Was that truely a dragon that you rode?"

"Would you join me for a cup of white in my solar? I wish to speak to you in private."

Sansa was startled, she had expected a council meeting which she would not be invited to, not a private audience with this queen.

"I...I would be delighted your grace." She stuttered and began to walk over the drawbridge with the queen.

Above the sandstone arch and iron portcullis hung the great sidgil of the tully fish, dancing in it's metal waves, but above that upon silver pikes we the mounted carcuses of many men.

"You Grace, who decorates your walls?" Sansa asked.

"That would be lord Emmon Frey, there at the top see?" She pointed "And various lannister generals or soldiers acompany him."

_One frey dead. A thousand to go._ Sansa thought as two very foreign guards opened the gates for them.

"We have many blood Lannister hostages with us at Riverrun, Daven and Genna Lannister. Tommen's great aunt and cousin once removed, as well as his elder sister Myrcella..."

"Myrcella..."

"Yes. Poor girl, had her face sliced opened. It became infected on the ride from Dorne but a healer I found in Ashai managed to cure the flesh." They were now in Riverrun's beautiful courtyard, small streams ran past weeping willows and ivory covered walls. Wooden benches sat beside hedges and sculptures, each with a different story to tell.

Sansa heard laughter from behind a tree. "Ah! Stop it! The water is freezing! Stop it you idiot!" The sound of water splashing muffled a girl's voice.

"Trystane!" She screeched again.

They walked over to see a boy and girl splashing each other in an ankle deep stream.

"Trystane! Myrcella! Stop splashing about you foolish children!" Daenerys shouted playfully.

They imediately did as they were commanded and bowed their heads.

Myrcella had grown, she saw. Her breasts had begun to form, her hips wider. For a moment Sansa saw Cersei as Myrcella looked up and met her eyes.

But it was not Cersei, as Cersei had no heavy scar across the cheek.

"Sansa?" She looked very suprised. "They told me you were dead." Then Myrcella laughed. "Oh well, I suppose we are all traitors now!"

_You're no traitor_. Sansa thought. _If the Lannisters prevail you will play the innocent and retain your head._

The dark boy next to her bowed, "Lady Sansa, I am Prince Trystane of Dorne. It is a great delight to meet you."

Sansa curtsied,"And you Prince, pray is your father well?" Sansa had heard stories of Doran Martells great sickness.

Myrcella and Trystane looked as if they were to cry.

"Prince Doran died in peace a few months back." Daenerys said quietly.

"Oh,I am so sorry for your loss. I too have lost a father." _And a mother, three brothers and a sister. _"It was so nice to see you prince Trystane and Lady Myrcella."

Daenerys indicated to her that they should leave, and so they did.

The master chamber had it's own staircase out from the court yard. It also had a wonderful view of the red fork as the rooms were situated right at the head of the castle.

The women sat at a small table on the balcony, Looking across the waters. A young girl with short hair and yellow eyes came and poured wine for them.

"Thank-you Missandei, you may leave us now."

"What is this your grace?" Sansa asked looking into her goblet. "Is it hippocras or..."

"It is the Meereneese white Lady Sansa."

"Oh, I see. " Sansa took a sip. It tasted of false sweetness.

Her Grace got up, "Lady Sansa. I asked to drink with me alone as I have learnt that men are all liars. Do not join them with your lies. Now tell me, If you pledge your alliegance to me, your armies and your Loyalty. What do you want in return?"

Sansa thought upon this for a moment, wondering what she truely wanted.

"Winterfell."


End file.
